


little did i know

by impasgirlfriend



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Sneaking Out, Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasgirlfriend/pseuds/impasgirlfriend
Summary: based on the lyrics of love story (taylor’s version) by taylor swift
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 13





	little did i know

They were both young when they first saw each other.

The boy who was the future carrier of the master sword and the princess who had the blood of the goddess, Hylia, payed little attention to each other when she had passed him in the courtyard while he accompanied his father who was a knight in the castle.

So when the boy followed the footsteps of the other men in his family and became a knight it was no surprise for Princess Zelda to see him more often around the castle grounds. 

She soon found out his name to be Link. 

He started off as a soldier but his skills were so impressive he moved through ranks quicker than any person before earning the royal guard title in just a few months opposed to the others who worked years for that position. 

Being a member of the royal guard meant being in the castle more than anyone. Carrying out tasks like roaming the halls, accompanying the king to meetings, being the security at important events and guarding the royal family members. 

The most important member, after the king, being the princess as her mother passed away years ago. 

Link being the most gifted in his abilities was regularly met with the order of guarding Princess Zelda, be it standing outside her quarters throughout day or night or escorting her around the castle and Hyrule alongside Impa, the royal advisor and Zelda’s closest friend. 

The two barely spoke to each other but their interactions were always pleasant and they both grew to like each other. 

As Calamity Ganon drew closer so did they. 

Before he was even deemed the hero of Hyrule, Link was a hero in Zelda’s eyes, saving her life from evil guardian beams and the wretched yiga clan who wanted to kill her.

When he pulled the sword during their expedition to Korok Forest, it was no surprise to anyone, but especially her, that he was the one chosen by the goddess.

The two were destined to work side by side to seal the Calamity away. 

For a moment after that was written in stone for them, Zelda battled her own insecurities regarding her powers which at that point hadn’t yet awaken. 

Quickly reassured by Urbosa, the Gerudo champion, she realised Link and her were the very same. 

Tied together by the same destiny. 

Be it good or bad.

She knew he would fight alongside her till the moment he physically couldn’t no more.

And Zelda would do the same for him.

***

It had been 2 weeks since the defeat of Calamity Ganon. 

Hyrule was saved by their Princess who unlocked her powers in the end, the Hero knight, the champion pilots of the divine beasts and all who fought for victory. 

Princess Zelda was sitting in her study doodling hearts in the notebook she used to jot down research notes.

Nobody except her knew why her powers unlocked in the moment they did.

Nobody really thought about it too much, for them it was a bit random. The princess unlocking her powers while running towards her knight. 

The two were friends perhaps she didn’t wanna see him die?

Which was true but to her he wasn’t just a knight or a friend.

The princess had a little crush on the knight working in the castle and as he grew to be the one in position by her side so her feelings grew into something deeper. 

Zelda unlocked her powers in an act of love.

She wanted to save Link because she loved him.

Zelda giggled to herself as she thought about it, who would’ve thought all those hours spent praying at springs and nearly catching hypothermia would prove to be useless. 

She turned in her chair and tried to catch a peak of the boy standing outside her study. 

This prompted a memory of one of their very first interactions inside Zelda’s head, she closed her eyes and the flashback started.

It was the night of the first royal ball after Link had been appointed a member of the royal guard. 

Naturally both were in attendance.

Zelda was never a fan of big crowds so she’d stepped out onto the balcony. 

It was summer and the air was warm. She was standing there with her back towards the stone, looking inside the hall through the open door. 

Everyone was too busy inside and hadn’t followed her out. She watched the party, the lights inside highlight the ball gowns. 

When something, or rather someone, caught her eye. Dressed in the blue, red and white uniform he made his way through the crowd meeting her outside. 

“Hello, everything okay Princess?” 

“Yes Sir Kni- Link, that’s your name correct?”

She knew it was, after acknowledging her crush she basically asked her father to tell her everything he knew about Link.

He nodded and moved beside her but still keeping his distance from her royal highness. 

They were both facing the castle gardens below. 

The two listened to the sound of the fountain and watched the moons reflection in the water.

Zelda’s focused shifted to Link as he picked up a pebble and threw it towards the fountain. She did the same and it quickly turned into a competition of who could throw it further. 

That’s when the sound of footsteps behind the two caused them to stop. 

“That’s enough distractions for today, Zelda is to be escorted to her room and you to stay away for the rest of the night. I need you back in the hall”

It was her father, King Rhoam. 

Zelda was about to argue but before she could Link gave an apologetic nod and gestured for her to walk infront of him. 

It was pointless to argue and she didn’t wish to stay at this party anyway so after saying goodnight to her father she made her way to her bedroom.

On the final staircase to her room, water filled her eyes as she thought about having to pray all alone, guarded but alone, in her room. 

Maybe she should’ve attempted to stay at the ball just to flush away the thoughts of her locked powers. 

By the time the two reached the door Zelda was silently crying, hiding her face from the knight behind her. 

As she opened the door to go inside and he started to return to the event hall, she turned and grabbed his arm. 

“Please don’t go” 

She practically begged. 

Link’s face filled with worry. 

Quietly, as to not be heard by any other guards who could be around the corner, she said 

“Link, take me somewhere we can be alone”

Unsure if he should disobey the King’s orders he thought for a minute and then agreed. 

Link put up 5 fingers instead of saying 5 minutes and hurried down the staircase.

“I’ll be waiting” 

Zelda shouted just loud enough for him to hear and then basically ran inside her bedroom to change into something more comfortable than her ball gown. 

5 minutes passed and there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door, it was Link. She grabbed her pouch and the Sheikah slate. 

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yes Princess”

All there was left to do is run. 

So they spent a few hours roaming Castletown, both wore cloaks as to not be recognised. 

Zelda had so much fun that night and thanked Link dearly when he returned her to her bedroom just before sunrise. 

They were not caught by anyone, luckily Link had been gifted in stealth aswell.

Zelda snapped back to reality. 

Oh how she missed having fun with him and not thinking about her responsibilities.

Thanks to the dark evil no longer looming over them she was met with new responsibilities. Her father welcomed her into meetings about Hyrule’s future and demanded her to think about marriage. 

Unfortunately her father wanted to arrange one that would benefit their land, it only made sense for Zelda to marry a royal from another kingdom. 

Yet she could not find it in her heart to push away the romantic feelings she already had. 

It was wrong. Very wrong for her royal highness to be in love with a knight. 

After they sealed away Calamity Ganon, the king offered Link property in Castletown and to free him from his duties as a knight but Link rejected, he wanted to stay on the royal guard.

Under one request, Link was to be appointed the princess’ personal knight. Protecting her from any and all evil that may try cause her harm. 

He was granted that and practically hasn’t left Zelda’s side for the past 2 weeks. 

She loved his company ofcourse but she was just so busy she didn’t really have time to enjoy it. 

So Zelda planned to talk to him tonight. 

***

She sneaked out to the garden to see him.

It was almost midnight and Zelda told Link earlier to meet her there around that time and that it would be better if they weren’t seen going together.

He was hesitant to leave her side but agreed in the end.

They sat, keeping quiet, by the fountain. 

“Link, close your eyes”

The sound of running water stopped anyone but him from hearing her voice. 

He gave her a funny look and then shut his eyes. 

“Imagine you and I travelling together. No Impa or any other knights. Just us. We could explore areas of Hyrule that aren’t inhabited by people.”

She smiled.

“Wouldn’t that be fun? To escape this town for a little while”

She looked over trying to figure out what he was thinking. 

He was leaned against the fountain. Eyes closed, head pointed a little up, his ears a little pink be it from the cold or maybe was he blushing, she didn’t know.

His dirty blonde hair glowing in the moonlight and the blue of the champion’s tunic that he wore complimenting his complexion. 

Link looked perfect. 

Without a second thought Zelda, who was sat on the edge of the fountain beside him, leaned over to meet his face and went in for a kiss. 

His eyes opened and closed with shock but his lips melted into hers. His arms found their way around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair. 

The two would be dead if someone knew what they were doing right now.

If she was a scarlet letter she didn’t care, he was everything to her. Nothing but them mattered in that moment. 

“Zelda”

He broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. 

“We shouldn’t, no we can’t” 

He shook his head and moved to create some distance between them. Her stomach felt sick and eyes started to water. 

“Link please”

Shaking she tried to grab his arm but he stood up straight and stiff. Trying to avoid eye contact with her. 

“Please look at me” 

Zelda placed both hands on his cheeks. His eyes meeting hers. 

“Tell me, please, tell me your true feelings about me” 

“Zel... if I do it won’t change anything. We can’t be togeth-“

His eyes started to water as her own leaked with tears. 

“Stop Link, I need you to say it” 

She was begging at this point, her shaking hands finding their way to hold his own. 

“Zelda, I love you” 

Her eyes sparkled through her tears which were now coming to a stop.

“I love you too”

She pulled him into her arms. The two stood hugging. 

“And I know this is difficult but this love it’s real and I’m willing to fight for it”

She whispered into his ear. 

He pulled away to look at her face. 

“Goodnight Princess” 

Link gave her hand a kiss and walked towards the garden’s exit.

Zelda stood confused. Her body or mind not knowing how to react. 

She let him leave. 

***

It was the next day.

The two hadn’t seen each other since their little love confession and Link leaving her stranded. Zelda was told by Impa that he had requested time off and being the Hero how could the king object. 

It sucked. 

Zelda was left confused. Not fully understanding what had happened.

Where was he now? Why did he just leave her in the gardens? He said I love you first, right? Did he mean it? Would he come back? What will happen when he does? 

Hundreds of questions per second raced through the princess’ head. Her mind was a mess.

It didn’t help when her father had set up some meetings with possible suitors. It wasn’t even lunch time and she already had talked to about 5-7 men who her father deemed acceptable enough to be her husband. 

They were all boring copies of each other only caring about her title and beauty, only wanting power and to be king. 

She wished Link would swoop in and save her, in order to cheer her up he would probably bring her to the royal lab or for a walk in the fields.

He knew her so well.

But he wasn’t even in the castle. 

No idea that she was enduring all this.

When lunch came around, it was just Zelda and her father. He questioned her about the suitors and how she felt about them.

She didn’t care for any of them. 

Only one boy living rent free in her mind.

She expressed no interest to her father and he was trying to tell her how to feel. 

Apparently she should be more open and excited about the idea of marriage and look for the good qualities in the possible suitors rather than highlight all their bad ones.

Zelda couldn’t wait for this day to be over.

More importantly she couldn’t wait for her appointed knight to return to her side.

***

It has been a couple of days and Link still hadn’t returned. 

Zelda was so lonely spending most of her free time in the royal library reading through romantic stories.

Her insecurities growing bigger by the day. She wondered if he was ever going to come around.

Her faith in him was fading.

She got tired of waiting, grabbed her cloak and headed out the castle to look for him. 

After roaming Castletown for a bit she came to the conclusion he was probably long gone. 

She went out the gate.

That’s when she met him on the outskirts of town.

It was a little bit awkward but she had to stand her ground. She wouldn’t let him run away again.

Zelda walked up to him and put down her hood. 

He was expressionless when they made eye contact.

“Link, save me, I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you, but you never come. 

Her hand shook with anxiety and her words mumbled. 

“Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

Before she could continue he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. 

“Marry me, Zelda, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know”

He smiled through his words, his cheeks and ears turned a rosy colour.

“I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, baby, just say 'Yes'"

Butterflies filled her stomach and happy tears left her eyes.

“Yes!!”

She jumped with joy.

“A million times, yes!!!”

As soon as he finished putting the ring on her finger she fell into his arms. 

The two admired each other for a second before embracing in a kiss.

It was a love story like Zelda had never read before.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope u enjoyed this oneshot, i haven’t posted in a bit bc i’ve been really busy. but here’s some points i wanted to share while writing this  
> \- i love taylor swift  
> \- i’ve been enjoying playing age of calamity  
> \- aoc zelink is fun and it was nice to write something less angsty and sad even tho i love botw zelink with all my heart  
> \- this was supposed to be for valentines day oops  
> \- i have never wrote this much dialogue lol  
> \- i need to stop proofreading at 3 am when im half asleep  
> anyways that is all i think goodbye <3


End file.
